


A Series of Strange Events/The Sun is Also A Thing

by pencapjim



Category: ITZY (Band), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay, Gay Will Byers, Gen, Love, M/M, Tea, Twink, gay mindflayer, mind flayer - Freeform, will goes back to the upside down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencapjim/pseuds/pencapjim
Summary: “not this bitch again...” Will mutters under his breath. Lately he’s been thinking about fuckin around and hanging out in the upside down again on purpose just to get away from mike and his ugly ass grandma haircut.Mike has been bothering him and El ever since theyve moved to the middle of nowhere, ringing their cellphones and blowing up their walkie talkies nonstop.After a lot and a lot and a lot and a lot and a lot and a lot and a lot of Thinkingyknow... he just might go back





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hee hee hee hee hee

Once upon a time in a place that is most definitely NOT hawkins, a liddol William Byers sits on his bed inside of his bedroom in his house that is also TOTALLY NOT in hawkins reading his X-Men Vol 1 134 | Marvel Database | FANDOM powered by Wikia  
Continued from last issue. All seems lost for the X-Men. Having been defeated in.

“Man i just want be gay and play d&d :<“ He quietly says to himself as he stares off into the concrete ceiling. Then suddenly, his walkie talkie goes off and he can hear Mike’s voice loud and clear. 

“CODE HOMOSEXUAL I REPEAT THIS IS A CODE HOMOSEXUAL DO YOU COPY OVER?!”

“not this bitch again...” Will mutters under his breath. Lately he’s been thinking about fuckin around and hanging out in the upside down again on purpose just to get away from mike and his ugly ass grandma haircut. 

Mike has been bothering him and El ever since theyve moved to the middle of nowhere, ringing their cellphones and blowing up their walkie talkies nonstop.

After a lot and a lot and a lot and a lot and a lot and a lot and a lot of Thinking

yknow... he just might go back B^|

Will starts getting up to pack his stuff to have a playdate with the literal mindflayer but accidentally steps on the thingy on the walkie talkie where when you hold it the person on the other side can hear you idk what it is i havent used a walkie talkie in such a long time 

“Operation try to reason with the mindflayer is a go..” Will thinks he says to himself but his friends can hear him through the walkie talkie

“..wILL wiLl wtf no dont do that why would you even think about trying to reason with a monster that literally stole your childhood and tried to kill everyone you know and love are u crazy lol” Mike tries his best to communicate with Will and convince him not to go but will is like apparently deaf or something so he continues to pack and he comes across his drawings

“i am going to miss you guys (the drawings) especially that one of hopper that is in the jail cell wtf where did that come from idk totally wont be a cameo in the plot later wink wink” will gives his final goodbyes before storming out of the house like a twink ummm the end for chapter one what will happen next ooo scary


	2. cuss word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i literally made these two chapters at 4 and 6am on no sleep like a few days ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream icy

Despite it being particularly late, El can make out a figure from the crack of her door that is 3 inches wide of a petite boy.

“will..” Eleven says quietly to herself

El can see him with his big back pack on, putting on his shoes, and getting ready to walk to the door and leave the house

As William stomps his way to the front door he turns his head around rapidly, and out of sheer panic and curiosity of wanting to see what will does next, El closes her eyes and fake sleeps until she hears the front door creak open and close softly

“wtf is this boy doing” El thinks with her mind like her brain the thing that is inside her head

she puts on her slippers and walks out the front door to follow will and see where his journey will take her  
———————————————————  
“C OOOOO DEEEEE HOMOOO SEXUALLLLLLLLLL I RE P P EAT THIS IS A CoDE HOMO SEXUAL WILLIAM THE WISE BYERS DO YOU COPY OVER?????” Dustin screams at the literal top of his lungs 

This was enough to awaken a very annoyed Jonathan Byers and lead him to find out where the source of screaming that is disturbing his slumber was coming from

“...ODE HOMOSE.....”

as jonathan nears wills room it becomes pretty clear to him that its his brother’s stupid ass friends trying to contact will for whatever reason. so like any good older brother would do, jonathan answers them for willk

“will is not here right now shut up .” Jonathan answers them in an ever so elegant fashion. Although his own words seem to go way over his head 

“WHAT. isnt this around the time will usually sleeps!?! how is he not there??” Mike answers back very concerned 

“hhey if you know this is around the time will is usually asleep y r u guys trying to bother him haha” jonathan groggily responds to 3/4 of the party

“....”  
“....”

“jonathan..” lucas starts up but a wave of realization hits jonathan before lucas can get his full sentence out

“WOAH WOAH WHERE IS WILL???” jonathan frantically shouts 

jonathans shout can be heard all throughout the house, those 3 words wake Joyce Byers out of her Deep Sleep and she automatically shows up at wills doorstep

“guys? you still there??? over” dustin asks over the walkie talkie

no response. jonathan is too puzzled to get words out and joyce is trying to understand the whole situation. “did i hear that correctly? jonathan did you just say where is will?” joyce in a frenzy asks her eldest son in a very fast paced speaking manner kind of like a californian

“no thoughts, head empty” jonathan says outloud to himself

joyce is basically freaking out at this point mumbling crazily to herself about how she hopes will is safe and okay and babie and she will make him cinnamon rolls for breakfast and pamper him and 

“we’re coming over right now.” Mike says urgently  
_____________________________________________

El tries her best to quietly follow behind will on the path that theyre taking but ultimately her best is not enough when she steps on a twig which makes a loud ass snapping sound like something out of a bad asmr 

will immediately turns back and points his flashlight on el and screams

el screams possibly even louder and, in a panic, brings her hand up trying to send will flying back but nothing happens... thats right, her powers are gone for a temporary time

after they finished exchanging little girl screams they ask each other what theyre doing outside at this hour (it is like 11pm in the middle of nowhere)

“im going back to the upside down to have a play date with the mind flayer wtf why are YOU here???” will interrogates jane

“i’m here because i saw you leave.” el answers him simply “fair enough :<“ will closes that conversation and continues to walk rather fastly and el tries her best to keep up with him now that they r aware of each others presence

El and Will find the gate somehow idk how they did it but they did and they give each other a nod of conformation that they both accept the risk of going back into the upside down again

once will lands one (1) foot on the slimy, vine riddled ground, they can hear a voice calling from the distance

“..ey hey hey!” a husky but high girl voice yells

El looks at will with a scared look in her eyes, but will seemingly doesnt seem phased by the voice. she wonders if will heard this commonly when he eas stuck in the upside down for a week

instead of backing up like any normal person would, will starts walking towards the sound. El looks at will like he’s crazy and whisper yells “what are you doing!?” but no avail. will is already getting closer and closer to the voice

“hey hey hey!” the voice calls out again

el is super duper uneasy about this but theyre already in a close proximity of the entity screaming at them and theres no turning back now

they turn a final corner and they find well thats it find out what they find in the next chapter oooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muah

**Author's Note:**

> finally made a chapter story for my one year annuversary on ths website i only create the finest of art thank yo to the ooeole im tired good bye


End file.
